Toboe's adventure
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: Wolf's Rain Fanfic. Toboe gets lost and is forced into Pit fighting. There he meets a new friend. Sequel now started.
1. Tsume's mistake, Toboe's fall

**Author's note: hey, I found the first chapter! well, sort of, since I didn't have to do the end, I had to redo it...here it is!

* * *

**

The sun was bright overhead as the small group trudged ever onward towards paradise. Sighing deeply Blue glanced at the horizon. She had been with the group for some time now, long enough for winter to turn into spring at least. For a while, she had missed the old man, but now she was truly happy with her pack.

"Blue! Come on, or you'll fall behind!" Toboe shouted waving to get her attention.

Smiling to herself, Blue hurried to catch up with him. The youngest member of the pack, Toboe was full of energy, always getting into trouble and always the first to lag behind. For a while, the pack moved on in silence, with only the occasional grumble about food from Hige. No one noticed at first the large butterfly as it landed on Toboe's nose. They did, however notice that Toboe had fallen behind. Again.

"Oy! Chibi! Keep up will you?" Hige shouted. "Or are you too young to keep up with the big boys?" He joked.

"I'm old enough!" Toboe snapped, tiered of being teased about his youth.

"Then why are you falling behind Chibi-Toboe?"

"Cheza! Cheza!" Toboe tried to get the flower-girl's attention, but only was rewarded by a vacant and tolerant smile. He new better to try and get Kiba involved. He would only tell Toboe to keep up, they must find paradise soon. "Tsume? Tsume…."

"No. Hige is right. If you can't keep up, go back to the humans. A wolf must be able to keep up with its pack." The scarred wolf grumbled. "Or are you nothing more then a pet dog?" The anger in his voice was almost palatable.

Tsume knew he had gone to far by the look on Toboe's face. Even Hige looked started by his words, his tone. Hige, who many times had said much the same things, was shocked. He knew he should do something, but being Tsume, he just turned away.

"Tsume…" Toboe whimpered softly. "Fine!" He shouted, his face contorted in anger. "FINE! I'll find Paradise by on my own! I'll show you I'm no pet dog!" With that, Toboe Spun away, running as fast as his four legs could carry him.

"Toboe!" Blue made a move to go after him, glaring at Tsume (still pretending he didn't care).

"Blue. Leave him be. We'll give him till night fall to cool down." Cheza sighed. "Right Kiba?"

"Huph" Kiba nodded, settling down.

* * *

Toboe kept on running choking and crying. He wasn't aware of just how far he had run. He didn't even notice the city getting closer. All he could think of was how Tsume had "betrayed" him. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the pit trap until he landed in it. He should have as Kiba had shown him one on their travels. 

"AH!" The top of the trap gave way, and Toboe went down in a shower of branches, roots, leaves and dirt. His bracelets snagged on something, as he was falling, slowing him and flipping him. His momentum carried him down farther, pulling them from his arm/leg. "Tsume!" he shouted as he hit the ground, his head connecting with a rock, Knocking him out.

Toboe drifted into consciousness again. Everything in front of him was blurred, and his head ached. As his vision began to fade, he thought he could hear voices.

"Hey, George! I think we caught something"

"What do you know Hedicki, we did. Wonder what kind of dog that is"

"I donno...could be a wolf"

"Ha! As if we'd be that lucky. Wolves have been extint for years"

As Toboe lost consciousness, his last thought was 'Tsume...Help me...'.

* * *

It had been a hard fight for Tala, and she was panting heavily as the handler lead her out of the pit. Before they had made it to her cage though, the owner called out to him. "Tony! Come look at this one!" 

As the two humans talked to another man, Tala glanced down at the dog cowering at their feet. _What a whimp she yawned, And your supposed to be a fighter? You look more like Bait to me! _she laughed.

_You...You can talk?_ the small rust colored dog whined.

"Tala, comeon, girl." The handler clucked as he pulled Tala away. "That was a good fight today girl. You're such a good dog!"

_Duh!_

* * *

Tsume ranged ahead of the others. It had been almost a day, and still Toboe had not come back. "Most likely the runts gone and got himself in trouble," grumbled Tsume as he ran on, following the signs Toboe had left. Before long, he came to a hole in the ground, which the young wolf's tracks ran strait to. "The idiot didn't watch were he he was going... OVER HERE!" he shouted to the others. 

"You found him?"

"Yeah, looks like it. The stupid runt fell in a hole." Tsume sighed, "Hey Toboe, you ok down there?" Only silence answered him. Getting annoyed he continued, "I didn't mean what I said, you idiot, it was a joke. I'm sorry, ok?" Still there was no response. "Fine! I'm coming down!"

Jumping into the pit, Tsume noticed it was empty. Confused, the gray sniffed around for any sign of his friend, knowing that Toboe had been here. As he paced around, his paw hit something. Looking down, he saw Toboe's bracelets, slightly bloodied at his feet.

"He down there?" called Hige.

"No," Growled Tsume, jumping out of the pit, "But he was..." he showed the others the bracelets."

"Guys!" cried Blue, "I found tire tracks!"

As the others came over, they could smell their young friend around the tracks, "You think Toboe is with them?" asked Kiba.

"Probably. Well kiba, do we go on, or do we look for the little idiot?" Tsume growled, seemingly annoyed at Toboe.

Despite this, the white wolf knew that Tsume was a little worried, as was he. "We should Probably go get him," he sighed, "It shouldn't take long." With that, the pack of wolves raced after the tacks.


	2. Toboe meets Tala

Snorting softly, Tala tried to ignore the whimpering beast in the crate next to her. It had been a long day, and she was sore, tried, and very much ready to kill the miserable beast. 'It's one thing to whine and whimper near the fight pits, but for Paradise's sake, we've been on the road for hours! You can't even smell the city anymore!' Groaning, Tala rolled over onto her side, watching the newest member of the pack of fighting dogs through silted eyelids. Surpassingly, his whining and whimpering made much more sense to her the senseless yammering of the other pit beasts.

_Tsume! Kiba! Hige! Blue! Cheza! Help! Please, I don't want to be here... I don't belong here! I belong in Paradise with all the ones I care for! Oh, Grandma..._ Finally exhausted, The rust colored pup lay in his cage sobbing.

_Are you quite done yet? _Tala asked, not bothering to open her eyes._ Some of us value sleep you know, and your prattling is not conductive to it._

Sadly, her speech had the opposite effect then she had been hoping for. Instead of shutting up and going to sleep, the youth bolted to the farthest side of the cage and snarled. Sighing and deeply annoyed (all the other dogs always did what she wanted), Tala gracefully rose to face him. _Listen you little scamp and listen well! I don't give a damn as to why you're here, or from for that matter. But let's get one thing perfectly clear. You're in MY world now, so knock off this shit, sit down and shut UP! I AM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!_

At this, many of the dogs around her cage woke. It only took them a minuet to figure out whom the bitch's rage was directed at. Immediately, those closest to Toboe started Snapping and snarling at him. Crying out, he jumped to the middle of his cage and lay down.

**

* * *

Back in the city

* * *

**

"I don't understand this. Toboe's scent stops at the train tracks..." Hige mutters, "But why would he get on a train, and to where?"

"Can't we follow it?" Blue asks, distraught.

"No," replies Kiba, "It's been too long since the train went by, and we have no clue where it was headed."

"Then what do you propose we do, Kiba?" Whines Hige.

"Keep heading towards Paradise, it's all we can do." Glancing over at Tsume, he continues, "Hopefully Toboe will catch up."

"Tsch," Tsume snorts as he turns away from the tracks. "Stupid pup. When I get my hands on him..."

**

* * *

The Next day, on the train**

* * *

Yawning widely, Tala stretched out. As she rose from a less then perfect night she glanced over at Toboe. She seemed to recall Yelling at him for talking too loud, but that was ridiculous, because, other then she, dogs didn't talk. Toboe for his part just stared at her. 

_Will you knock that off?_

_What off?_ Toboe asked.

_The Staring thing! It's really annoying... _Doing a double take, she stared at him, _Hey! You talked! I thought I imagined it last night, but WOW! You actually do talk!_

_So do you._ Toboe responded.

_Yeah, well, I've always been able to talk. But none of the other dogs do...How come you can?_

Snarling in anger over been called a dog (again), Toboe snapped,_ I am not a DOG! I'm a WOLF!_

Silently, Tala watched him for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. _You? A wolf? Ha! There haven't been any wolves in years, according to my handler, and he's almost always right._

Now, at this point, Toboe became very confused. After all, the only animals he had ever been able to talk to besides humans were other wolves and wild animals. He had thought, logically, that this female in front of him was a wolf as well. Silently he looked her up and down, taking in her brown-black coat with its milk chocolate markings. 'She looks like a wolf... And she smells like one too. Why does she laugh at me then?' he thought, 'Surly she can tell I'm a wolf as well.' _But, aren't you a wolf? _He asked, even more confused then before.

_Me? No way! I'm half Doberman though._ Noticing his crest fallen look, she continued, _But, uh, my name, Tala, means wolf. It's what the old farmer used to call me before he sold me to the pits. What about you?_

_Huh?_ Toboe stammered, confused for a second._ Oh, my name is Toboe, it means Howling. My grandma gave it to me before..._

_Before she sold you?_

_No, _he continued softly,_ before she died._

_Oh...Sorry,_ an uneasy Tala replied._ So...How did you get here then?_

_I fell into a trap. _He blushed. _It was a stupid mistake. Tell me; what is 'here' anyway?_

_Oh...It's the pits. Literally. _She laughed. When Toboe didn't join in with her in laughter, she continued, _You know, the Dog Pits? Pit fighting? _Toboe just stared blankly. _Oh boy, this is gonna be tough to explain... It's like this: Two dogs go into this large cage, called a pit, and fight. The last one standing is the winner. Usually they both survive though. Of course there are variations to this, and all the dogs go through intensive training before their first fight, but that's the general idea. Got it?_

_Yes...I think so. Will I be expected to fight? _He asked, shuttering at the image she had painted for him.

_Well... you'll need to be trained a bit first, and show you've got what it takes to survive. Then you start to go into small fights and learn the ropes. If you get real good, you become a true Pit fighter. _She smiled at him,_ Think you got what it takes to fight with the Big Boys?_

_Of Course! _Toboe snapped, seeing her comment as a slight to his age and size._ What about you?_

_Toboe, I don't fight with the Big Boys, I rule them. I'm one of the best._

Taking in his new friends small size and weight, Toboe snorted. _You? You're my size! No way you could take on a dog bigger then you!_ Toboe was even confident that he could take her down. After all, he was a wolf. Hadn't he fought and killed a giant walrus?

_Laugh while you can, 'wolf' pup. You won't be laughing after you see me in action. After all, it's not the size of the dog that matters, it's the fight in it. _As if agreeing with her, the train whistle went off. Toboe didn't realize just how soon he'd get to see his new friend in action.

**

* * *

Authors note: Ok, so that was a corny way to end a chapter, but if I didn't stop it here, I would have kept going to the end! I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Any ideas are welcome, as are all reviews, positive or negative. Thank you for the reviews people!**


	3. The training, and Tsume's walk

**Authors Note: HA! Decided to do it before I do the story! I would first off like to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far!**

**ShadowYamiQueen: When I started the story, there was no Wolf's Rain section. I just changed it, thanks for the heads up. You're not a dork.**

**Zero Wolfwood: Same as above and your review made me smile.**

**Sorrowful Memory: Toboe is adorable isn't he?**

**PsychopathicBendyStraw: There's actually a plot to Wolf's Rain! I thought it was Run run run, fight fight, run run look for paridice...**

**VENGEANCE CROW: Great is such a useful word...thanks.**

**hell's bells: Yeay! People like me!**

**...Looks both ways slightly so I'm a dork...Anyway, I LOVE reviews, it's what keeps me writing. If I don't get any, I find it hard to write the next chapter. I'm glad you all like the story so far. If you have a problem with part of it, let me know and I'll see what I can do. OH, and I know that in the show, ALL animals can talk, but, ummm...I figured Pit Dogs would be a little crazy, so would me less inclined to talk.

* * *

**

_Damn! _panted Toboe as the handler jabbed him with the pole again trying to provoke a response. 'What does this have to do with fighting?' he wondered, thinking back to the fight he had seen a little less then a week ago.

While Toboe was no expert in fighting, he knew skill when he saw it, and Tala had been right; she was one of the best. It had been her against this monster of a dog, and she had him pinned in a matter of minuets. Looking up to where she lounged in the sun, apparently sleeping, he sighed, 'she's GOT to be at least part wolf. Even Tsume would have trouble keeping up with her speed...'

_AHK! _He yelped as the pole slapped across his withers again. Missing by quite a distance, he snapped at it in vain.

"Com'on you mangy mutt! I KNOW you can do better then that! Now TRY!" The handler snarls as the Pole whacked into Toboe's side.

_You know what? You're never going to get anywhere if you keep giving it a half-ass try. _Tala yawned as she stood on the top of her crate. Toboe had been beaten, starved and caged since his arrival, enough to make all but the sweetest of people snap. None of that had any effect on good-natured Toboe, and, as Tala knew, if something didn't get him to fight, he wouldn't make it. Jumping down, she came as close as her chain would allow, _Now show me what you can do 'wolf' Pup, are you a fighter or a pet?_

That, more then anything else did it, despite all the abuse he had suffered, being called a 'pet' sent him off the deep end (again). Snarling in an actual rage, Toboe lunged at the handler and reached the Pole out of his hand, snapping it in the process. The handler, for his part, stumbled back, shocked at the sudden change.

_Well,_ Ginned Tala,_ that's more like it._

**

* * *

A few days later, in a distant city**

* * *

Kiba and the others had been traveling for quite a while. Finally reaching a City, the small pack decides to take a much needed rest. (Actually, Cheza found a small garden in the city, and decided to take a nice LONG nap.) 

"See you guys later, I'm going for a walk..." Growled Tsume.

"Hang on a sec, we'll come with you" Hige called as he downed a hotdog.

"NO! I'm going alone." And with that Tsume just disappeared.

"Well, that's annoying...Come on, Blue, let's go look for some more hot dogs."

**

* * *

A little later, somewhere in the city**

* * *

Tsume had basically just been wandering around since he left the group, hoping that he would catch a whiff of Toboe. Of course, he was having no luck, until he bumped into one of the local wolves. 

"Hey, you!" snapped Tsume, "Have you seen a young wolf around here? Rust colored, with an affinity for humans? His name's Toboe."

"Huh?" The wolf frowned; "Yeah, yeah, I've seen this Toboe you're talking about..." he smiled menacingly.

"Where!" Barked Tsume.

"What's it to ya?"

"THIS!" roared the normally indifferent gray wolf as he lunged for the stranger. Though the local wolf may very well have been an excellent fighter, he was no match for Tsume. In a matter of minuets the moody gray had pinned his battered opponent to a wall. "NOW, I'm going to ask you this one more time. Where. Did. You. See. Toboe?" he snarled.

"No...nowhere! I swear it!" yelped the stranger, "I was just messin' with ya! Honest! I've never seen this Toboe in my life! I'm sorry man!" he babbled on as Tsume tossed him casually aside.

"You basterd..." Tsume muttered under his breath as he walked down the street, kicking his fallen foe along the way.

**

* * *

End of chapter 3**

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon, folks!**


	4. Kiba's chat, and Toboe's fight

**OK! I feel really loved with all the reviews! YES! And now to thank the newest reviewers. Those of you who have questions, I'll try to answer them now.**

**Whiskers: This takes the cake for coolest/scariest review ever. I have updated. Don't go all Hulk on me! I'll try to write more soon.**

**Zero Wolfwood: (Again) Molly must have been really cool then. I love the feedback.**

**Kitsune-firedragon: Shakes as she hands you the new chapter Ok! Here's the new chapter! That has to be the 2nd most coolest/scariest review ever!**

**MinaMina: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to be able to update sooner now that I'm getting out of school, I hope.**

**Rasgara: How do you pronounce that? Glad you liked the story!**

**Zero Wolfwood: Cool idea! I am so going to use that...probably next chapter though.**

**AbeoUmbra: lol, cute. Thanks again for informing me about the wolf rain Column. Also, Tsume is going to be VERY VERY mad.**

**Black Robed One: Thanks, I'm glad you like the work. The chapters might take a while to update, sorry, I work and I also have another story I'm working on.**

**kitsune-sama17 : Cute, huh? Thanks, I really appreciate it.**

**Dragon Trainer: You have a point about the dog/pet thing, but if you remember, he got really mad when Tsume called him a pet, and when Hige hinted at it. (The whole grandma thing). As for not running away, well, if he did, there would be no story. And besides, it doesn't work on everyone (the old couple) so it doesn't work on people who work closely with pit fighting. Thanks for the questions.**

**Snug: Ok, I will try and put more on Kiba He's just so hard to write... Maybe because I actually dislike him. And Toboe will be developing some backbone REAL soon, so he will not be annoying any more, ok? And there can never be too many suggestions.**

**NightLynix: I'm honored that you reviewed, and I will defiantly put more details in the fights.**

**SnakeMistress: Glad you like it. I'll update as frequently as possible.**

**Cassandra G: I like Tsume's temper. Thanks for the review.**

**Sorrowful Memory: I'm so glad to hear that you like my story, I'll try to update more often.**

**THANK YOU! All of you! Also, if anyone is interested in reading the other story I'm currently working on, it's Foxglen by HecateLoviatar, k? It's a yuyu one. Now on with the story! Also, I think I'm going to avoid answering Reviews after this...Takes up to much space when you'd rather be reading the story, huh?**

* * *

"Cheza," Kiba sighed as he rose from a short nap; "It's time to go" 

Stretching slightly, Cheza clambered to her feet. The others of the group took it as a sign and rose as well.

"Ahhh, Kiba," winded Hige, "we just settled down! Can't we take a break?"

"No, we have to hurry and find paradise."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Hige is right," Blue piped in, "we're all tired and hungry. We need to rest."

"There will be a full moon tonight..." Came the monotone response only to be interrupted by Tsume. "Full moon? When the hell did that become our only sustenance?" He bristled, "You know, I'm getting real sick of you and your damned attitude. Who made you the leader?" As Kiba and Tsume faced each other in a silent battle of wills, Cheza stepped between them.

"We can rest a little longer." She smiled.

"Cheza." Kiba snorted startled.

Turning to him she continued, "I am tired, too. I think I could use a break. Why not stay here until tomorrow?" cajoled the flower maiden.

"Fine, Cheza. We'll stay here until tomorrow." With that Kiba lay down with a plop.

"Humph!" Tsume grumbled as he stormed off, Blue and Hige in tow.

When the others were gone, Kiba turned to Cheza in confusion. "Why?"

"We really could use a rest, you know. And besides, Tsume is hoping for Toboe to show up."

"He is?"

"Yes. He's been checking every town we go into or by. He's really worried." She explained. "Admit it: so are you."

"He'll be waiting for us at paradise."

"You don't know that. What if he needs help? Tsume feels that Toboe won't be at Paradise, so he is looking for him."

"You're right, Cheza. It's just that I so want to get to paradise." Wined the white wolf.

"I know, Kiba." She sighed as she rapped her arms around him.

**(A.N.: See? That's why I don't do Kiba and Cheza that totally sucked!)**

**

* * *

The fight pits**

_

* * *

I really hope that Toboe is up for this, _muttered Tala as she watched her young friend enter the fight pit. She had been watching him every day since he came to the pits. So far, he had shown great promise in the practice ring, but she knew that it didn't mean a thing in the real pit. She had tried to help him, in her own way. Sure, she was rude to him, mocked him, and even snapped once or twice, but what else could she do to make him wary?_ Damn it! I actually give a crap about that stupid pup! _Snarling she raised her voice into a howl,_ Toboe! If you get hurt, I shall rip you a new one! Idiot!_

Glancing up, Toboe could just make out where Tala stood, recuperating from the last fight. Snorthing to himself he thought, 'Ha! A wolf can beat a dog any day! If only she believed me!' he would have continued along these lines, except that it was time for the fight to begin.

"TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU! FROM THE FIGHTING TIGERS, WE HAVE CLAW, A 2 YEAR OLD PIT BULL MIX!" The announcer started as the crowed cheered, "CLAW HAS ONE THE LAST 5 FIGHTS HE HAS BEEN IN AND IS TODAY'S PIT FAVORITE FOR THE MATCH!" at this, many of the spectators ran to the nearest betting table, "AND FACEING CLAW IN TODAY'S MATCH IS AJAX, OF THE SPITTING VIPERS!" Toboe snorted at this. Ajax was the name he had been given in this God forsaken place. He quickly zoned out to the rest of what the announcer was saying in favor of watching his opponent. Claw as defiantly a veteran fighter, his bridled fur was covered in old scars and he was missing half an ear. Toboe snorted in disgust. Claw might have the experience of former fights, but nothing could beat a young wolf in his prime.

Before Toboe had even finished the thought, he was shoved into the ring. Yelping in surprise, he noticed that Claw was already charging._ WA!_ He yelled as he jumped over the charging Pit bull. Claw, unable to stop, plowed head on into the wall. This didn't deter the scarred killer for long though, spinning at an incredible speed, he charged again, nailing the startled Toboe in the shoulder before spinning away._ Why you!_ Toboe snarled as he charged after the pit bull. With a quick lunge he nailed his hind foot, tripping the beast. They both went down in a flurry of snapping teeth and flailing claws. Quickly Toboe shoved away towards the wall. As Claw scrambled to his feet, Toboe launched off the wall right into him. As our little hero hit he snapped his jaws shut, killing his opponent instantly.

"I CAN'T BELEIEVE IT FOAKS, AJAX WON! THIS IS AN UPSET PEOPLE!..." The announcer started as an exhausted Toboe was lead out of the ring. Glancing back at the body of his former opponent, Toboe sighed._ I didn't mean to kill him,_ He thought as he was lead away.

* * *

"Let's move out," Kiba called, waking the others. "We must..." 

"Yes, we know : 'we must find paradise.' let's just go." Tsume griped as the others headed out.

"Tsume, wait." Kiba called. As Tsume tuned, Kiba whispered, "any word?"

"No."

"We'll find him. Cheza says our paths will cross." Kiba smiled as he walked pass. If he had waited a little longer, he might have seen the slight smile on Tsume's face.

_

* * *

Wow! Toboe, you were awesome! Or should I call you Ajax?_ Tala yipped.

"I don't wanna talk about It."

_Why?_

"I only won because I was a wolf. It was not fair, I'm faster and stronger then him."

_Is that all? You won because your GOOD! If your stronger or faster, use it!_

"But..."Toboe started.

_But nothing! If you hadn't won, it would have been you on the ground! You fight to win. And if you lose, you die. If not in the ring, then somewhere else, and I don't want that to happen to you._

_Oh._

_Now stop trying to look like a human and get some sleep. The double forms are giving me a headache. _Tala grumbled as she lay down.


	5. Tsume's Fight, and Toboe's Plea

**Autos Note: Ok, the city in the beginning of this chapter is the city from episode 6. I stink at names, so the scarred old wolf is the leader of that pack.

* * *

**

It had been a rough winter, but the wolves of the small city. The scared old wolf sighed as he watched his pack work to unload the train. "Maybe those whelps were right to go looking for paradise. I wonder how far they got? Oh well, all I can hope for is the survival of my pack." With a shake he turned bact to the work at hand. "Watch what your doing!" he scouted as one of the teams cargo teattered dangerously on the edge of the platform.

Quickly he ran over to see if he could help in some way. It was no use. The load was just to heavy for the four wolves pulling. While they managed to prevent the cargo from falling on the tracks, the crates spilled onto the floor. "Move!" he shouted as he rushed to the fallen crates. As he approached he got a good look at what was making his pack so nervous about pulling cargo. One of the crates was filled with a dog, or at least that is what he thought at first glance.

Carefully, so as not to frighten the creature, he moved next to the crate and tried to lift the one on top of it to little avail. All the while he watched the dog within the crate. Something was oddly familiar about those golden eyes and rust/cream colored coat. "You're one of those wolves from a few months back!" He gasped.

_Huh?_ A dazed Toboe replied.

"I knew it! But were are the others? What happened?"

_We got separated, have you seen Tsume? Please, help me!_

Before the older wolf could answer, an official looking man called out, "Hey, get away from there! Those dogs are dangerous!"

"I'll do what I can, boy, I'll get word to your pack." he whimpered as he backed up.

_Watch out!_ Toboe started. As the Scarred old wolf jumped back the crate on top of Toboe's fell towards the old wolf, blocking him, and putting his eye to eye with a very frustrated Tala.

_Damn! I missed! Toboe, Why'd you have to go and ruin my fun!_ She snarled. _Come closer old one. Come closer so I may kill you!_

_Tala, stop! He's going to help me!_ Toboe whined.

_Ha! Let me guess, another one of your 'wolves' right? This that Tsume guy your always talking about?_

The old wolf's eyes widened in surprise and he would have asked questions if it had not been for the men who came over at that point and moved the crates onto the new train. As it was, he just stood there until the train left. A short time later, he sent one of his fastest and most loyal wolves to find the pack searching for paradise with a message.

**

* * *

On the train**

_

* * *

Tala! Why did you have to go and do that? He could have gotten us out!_

_No, Toboe, he couldn't. There were people all over the place! And besides, he was looking at you, he didn't even notice me until I nearly landed on his head!_

_But...!_ Toboe whined.

_So,_ interrupted the female,_ was that one of your wolves you always talk about? Huh, I could almost believe you...but not quite. That hidden form is really something else._

_Yeah,_ Toboe sighed, ignoring her disbelief,_ that was another wolf._

_Huh. Well, I think we should get some sleep, the next fights should be a little different, all the dogs are acting up. _

**

* * *

Some distant town, far away, a week later**

* * *

"Tch!" Tsume snorted in descust as they once again were jocceled by the crowd. "Why did you have to come to this city anyway?" 

"We came here to find the path to paradise! Honestly, you have a shorted memory then..." Hige started, only to stop himself before uttering Toboe's name. Of course, Tsume knew exactly what he was about to say.

"What did you say?" the short tempered gray wolf snarled as he spun to face Hige. Shrugging, the rest of the group decided to continue on, after all, this was becoming an almost daily occurrence.

"Ah! I didn't say anything! Honest I swear!" Hige cried, backing up. Fortunately for him, he was saved a beating by someone running into Tsume, whom in turn spun around to vent his rage on this new annoyance.

"You...!" Tsume started, not even fazed by the fact that his new...'opponent'(though victim is more like it)...was a wolf. "Why I'll...! he started.

"Are you the wolves looking for paradise?" The newcomer yipped backing up quickly.

Spinning around, eyes wide, Kiba asked, "Who want's to know?"

"Thank god I found you! Listen! I'm from the city you visited a few months back..."

"Huh. You'll have to be more specific then that, we've visited many towns." Kiba sighed.

"You got mad. The wolves in our town do dog's work you said..."

"Now I remember the town." Kiba snarled.

"What? You decide to stop being a dog and come with us?" Tsume growled in disgust.

"No! I came to deliver a message!"

"Well?"

"Our leader says..." the newcomer started straitening up, "he says 'Kiba, Hige, Tsume, I found something of yours the other day. Don't kill my boy for telling you this,'" at this the messager looked a little nevus, "'Toboe passed through a while back.'" Tsume went to strangle the massager, but was held back by the rest of his pack. "'He's in the fight pits. I don't know how he got there, and I don't know were he's going, but if you check out the pits, you'll probably find him. He's waiting for you. Oh, and watch out for his...friend. She's a real bitch.' That's all he said! I swear! Don't kill me!" With that, the messenger took off.

"Tell the old man we said thanks!" Hige called after him. "Great! Now we have a lead!"

"I guess we'll have to hold up looking for paradise," Kiba started as he glanced at Tsume, "Toboe seams to need a hand."

**

* * *

end of chapter HA! I can do cliffies to! Thanks again for all the reviews. I hope you still like it. Next chapter, Tala and Toboe fight in different ways, and the search for Toboe begins.**


	6. Tag team and the quest for the pits

"Damn it! Why can't anyone tell us about the dog pits?"

"Calm down. If Toboe has lasted this long, he'll be fine for a little longer." Hige piped up as cheza attempted to pet the agitated gray.

"Don't touch me!"

"Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way. Maybe we shouldn't be asking wolves..." Kiba started.

"Your right. We might have better luck asking people." Yipped Blue.

"You want us to ask help from Humans!"

"Why not?" she shrugged, "When I was with the old man, we went and saw horse races and dog fights. We probably could find someone who knows about Toboe."

"It's worth a shot!" Hige nodded, "I'll go ask those people over there!"

"Come back here! Just cause Toboe isn't here doesn't mean you have to be stupid!" Tsume cried taking off after him.

**

* * *

At the pits, a while latter**

_

* * *

I've gotten really good at this! _Grinned Toboe/Ajax. As he walked beside Tala in the run.

_Yeah, I'm surprised. _Tala snorted,_ Not bad for a pup._

_What! You don't think I can fight with the 'big boys?'_ He stopped.

_Well, lets find out...care to take me on? _She grinned, turning towards him.

_Fine!_ With that Toboe lunged for her leg, only to eat dirt as she jumped above him using his head as a springboard.

_You've got to do better then that! _she called as she spun around to snap at his tail, only to be kicked in the jaw.

"Crap! We've got a fight!"

"I thought those two got along! Boss!" One of the handlers shouted.

"Relax, they're just playing," The owner laughed as he watched the fight.

_How 'bout this!_ Toboe cried as he grabbed for her ear.

_Better! _Tala cried as he slammed her head up, causing Toboe to release his grip. Rearing up on her back legs she lashed out with her paws. _Show me what you got 'Wolf' pup!_

_Take this!_ He responded as he to reared and boxed with her.

"Looks like they're equally matched...I wonder..." The owner started.

Just then Tala took Toboe by surprise. While still boxing against him, she leaped strait up, putting the young wolf off balance. As he shimmed backwards, trying desportly not to fall, she slammed into his chest, flipping and then pinning him to the ground.

_Ow! I give I give! _He cried.

_Good fight! _She barked,_ I guess you are ready to fight with the big boys...Ajax._ With that she let him up and walked away.

**

* * *

A week later**

_

* * *

Watch out Ajax! _Tala cried as she fended off the advances of a large husky.

_Got it! _Cried Toboe as he caught his opponent and tossed him into the husky, whom immediately turned on his 'teammate'

In the week since the mock battle, The man who owned the two of them had entered them in many joint fights. These battles were more dangerous then other fights, for as their opponent just demonstrated, there was always the chance that teams would turn on each other.

The fight, which had seemed to be in favor of the apposing team, had decidedly turned as both Tala and Toboe worked as a team to take out their opponents. It would have all been over, with the two dogs focused on each other, except Tala, whom normally was rational enough to stay out, ran into the fray and bit the husky on the rump.

_Tala! Watch out! _Toboe shouted as he tossed the other dog against the concrete in a desperate attempt to reach his partner. Tala, at that moment, was backed up into the wall in an attempt to avoid the snarling, foaming husky.

_Toboe! I think I might have made a slight error..._ She cried as the husky lunged and grabbed her leg, shaking her like a rag doll. _HELP! I THINK HE'S GOT RABIES! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! _She screamed.

_TALA!_ Toboe yelled as he lunged for the husky. Quickly he bit repeatedly in a desperate attempt to make the mad dog drop his victim. As he grabbed the beasts ear he hear a sickening snap, followed by a scream of pain from Tala. Enraged, Toboe ripped off the ear he had grabbed. The husky, who wasn't to smart, Dropped Tala and trough his head back in an attempt to dislodge Toboe. Toboe, in a rare fit of rage, latched onto the offered thought and ripped it out before leaping off the mortally wounded husky.

Ignoring his dying foe, Toboe walked over to the still form of his friend. _Tala? _he whimpered. _Please don't be dead... _He cried.

_It'll take more then that to kill me, _She muttered into the dirt. _The bastard just broke my leg..._

"Here, come and get Ajax into a pen, I'll just take a look at Tala." The owner said as he walked over. "My," he muttered, feeling her leg, "I think it's broken, what a shame, another fighter lost. I guess I'll have to put her down...AHH!" He cried, jumping back as Toboe rushed in. "Someone get Ajax out of here!"

"Boss, I now this is gonna sound weird, but I don't think he wants you to kill her."

"Really now? Well, I got news for you, mutt, a fighter with a bad leg is no use!" He shouted as he dragged Ajax away.

"Boss," One of the handlers started, "I think it'll heal just fine in a few weeks...and besides, if not, she'll make a good breeder."

_Not on your life human._ she growled.

"Fine. Just get her out of here." and with that, both Toboe and Tala were taken out of the ring.

_Toboe.._

_Yeah?_

_Maybe you were right...about being a wolf and all..._

**

* * *

Autor's note:**

**Thank you all for reveiwing! At this moment, I have 50 reveiws! Also, on a story note, I figured you'd like to know thatthe husky was not rabid, Tala was just freaking out.**


	7. Old friends and Cold trails

**Autor's Note: Ok, I'll admit that I don't do cheza correctly, but I hate useing third person, and third person indirect is horrible! So I will continue to have her talk like a normal person...I can only do so much...**

**and I hope you all like the story! I want to say I have the who thing planed out, but I'm lazy, and I also have 2 other stories I have to work on under my other pen name HecateLoviatar**

**even though there are other people working under that pen name...so I'm doing the best that I can. Enjoy one and all!

* * *

**

"This is a lot harder then I'd thought it would be..." Wined Hige.

"Well, I'm NOT the one who came up with the idea to ask the humans." Came the snarling reply.

"It was a good idea!"

"That has gotten us no where!"

"Stop it. We have to be getting closer." Kiba barked as he walked over to the group. "The man I just talked to said their was a fight pit here not long ago. He remembers seeing a dog that looked like Toboe."

"Wow! That's great!" Cried Hige.

"Kiba, what aren't you telling us?" Asked Blue.

"Well, It seems one of the dogs was Badly injured, and a few were killed. Also, the guy doesn't remember where the fights went next."

"So basically, we're back where we started," Sighed Tsume, "When I get my hands on that pup, I'm going to kill him."

_Tala, are you ok?_

_I have a broken leg, Dumb Ass! What do you think!_

_...Ok...I'll take it you've had better days..._

_Gee...You think!_

_You don't have to be such a bitch about it._

_One: I am a bitch. Two: sorry. _She sighed._ I just hurt, and I don't wanna die, or be used as a breeder. Life sucks._

_Hey...it's not all that bad, it's just a break, it'll heal just fine. _Toboe sighed. This was the same conversation they'd had every day since the fight._ You know, I think you're just bored._

_Probably. _She laughed._ So, tell me more about this place you wanna go to._

_Paradise?_

_Yeah._

_I thought you didn't believe in wolves._

_You saved my life. The way I figure it, I owe you the benefit of the doubt._

_Ah,_ Toboe sighed._ Well, let me tell you about Paradise..._

**

* * *

A few days later**

_

* * *

Damn, but I'm bored! _Tala growled to herself as she listened to the fight, _I can't even see if Toboe's kicking ass! _So distracted in her mopping she didn't here the old dog until he was upon her.

_Hey, girlie! What's got you down in the dumps_

_YaHHHHHHHH! _she jumped,_ Don't do that to me!_

_Awww, not up for surprises lil' darlin?_

_You know I'm damn well not! _She glared at the old dog, _And what exactly are you doing here Jaeger?_

_My my, aren't you in a fowl mood. You remind me of a pissed off crow!_

_Thanks a lot._

_I was wondering what happened to your leg...and what's between you and the other young'in._

_I hardly think I need to tell you how I broke my leg. I know you have ears everywhere. And besides, you probably just want to yell at me. As for Toboe...He's a friend._

_Well, you got that right, I really did come just to yell at you. _He laughed,_ That was a stupid mistake, Tala. If it wasn't for your...friend, you'd be dead._

_I know that Jaeger. _She sighed. As the silence ensued, the sounds of the crowds cheering could be heard echoing up.

_Toboe, huh? I thought his name was Ajax, _The old dog glared at her,_ what kind of name is howling anyway?_

_Apparently a name for a wolf._

_Wolf? Why not tell me about it? And let me see that leg of yours..._

_Ok. Well, apparently Toboe is a wolf. He got separated from his pack looking for Paradise. Now they're probably looking for him, and he's become one of the best fighters in the pits. How's it look?_

_It's mostly healed. In a week, you won't even have a limp. No worries, you won't be made into a breeder... _he chuckled._ So, do you believe him? Last time we talked I remember that you had a decided disbelief in wolves._

_Yeah, well, at first I didn't believe him...But then he kept doing this funny thing where he'd look like a human and a wolf...That was just weird. Then he kept talking about Paradise, and it wasn't just any story, it was the one you used to tell. She paused, grinning at the memory of the old dog's somewhat inventive way of telling stories. Then, when we stopped in this one town, there were all these other dogs-that-looked-like-humans and they knew him._

_It would take more then that to convince you... _he scolded.

_Well, then there is the fact that he's faster and stronger then all the other dogs, except for me, of course..._

_Of course._

_And he's also been in the pits for a few months, and he's still sane. He also is pretty smart..._

_And cute._

_HEY!_

_Chill. So you believe him then. What do you want to do about it?_

_Well, First, I want to get him out of here. This is not the place for him._

_So you do have a nice side! I'll see if I can't find his pack. Who knows, They might stop by here! Any other plans Such as, oh I don't know...leaving?_

_Probably, I really don't like the idea of being shot, and I like the idea of being a breeder even less. _Hearing a noise, her head shot up._ Company._

_No worries. And girl, you have got to get your priorities strait! _With that, the old 'dog' trotted off just Toboe's handler started shouting.

_Hey Toboe! How'd it go?_

_I won. Tala, who was that?_

_An old friend, he's just a stray dog_

_Oh..._ Toboe frowned, 'I could of sworn he was a wolf', _What'd he want?_

_Just to say hi. He shows up in the weirdest places... _With that, Tala Flopped onto her side,_ night Toboe._

**

* * *

Two days later, same town**

* * *

"AHHHH! I give up! The trail's cold again!" Cried Hige. 

"Damn it!" was the agreeable sentiment from the angry gray, followed by much muttering from the others (except cheza, whom was unfazed)

Heads down in despair, the foursome headed down the street, the crowd parting for them. The small pack was so out of it they didn't even notice as a stray dog fell into step behind them.

It didn't take the wolves and Cheza long to find an abandoned building in wich to crash. The stray who had been following them naturally followed then right in.

"We'll never find him at this rate!" Snarled Tsume.

_Maybe because your looking for a 'Toboe' not an 'Ajax'?_

"What!" The pack collectively jumped and, naturally, Tsume lunged for the intruder, whom nimbly jumped out of reach.

_Easy there, killer! I bring you word of you pack-mate, courtesy of a friend._

"Tell us now, old wolf, or I'll kill you."

_Big words, pup. But if you keep threatening me, I wont tell you anything._

"Tsume, leave the old wolf alone." Kiba sighed, "What news do you have?"

"Yeah, and who's Ajax!" wined Hige.

_Your friend of course! Those who fight must have strong names, and Toboe is not a good name for that._

"He's got a point there..."

"Shush!" Hissed Blue.

_It's all right Lil' lady. As I was saying, You should probably ask around after Ajax, not Toboe. He'll be much easier to find. That pup has made quite a name for himself._

"Is that all you came to say?"

_So impatient! I figured I'd save you some time, and tell you that their heading to the town west of here. It's a three day run. They left two days ago, but if you leave tonight, you'll run them on the last day._

"Thank you old wolf. Smiled Cheza as the rest of the group cheered.

_Oh, I'm no wolf, just a lone stray. Besides, you should thank my grand-pup, Tala, she's the one who clued me in. _With that, Jaeger turned and ran back into the street.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"


	8. Midnight Walks and Angry Cries

**Authors Note:**

**Ok people! As much as I'd love for this story to go on forever, we're entering the final stretch. I have said it before and I will say it again, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR REVIEWS! Keep them coming! I love criticism, good or bad.**

**On a story note, Jaeger will be back next chapter. (Cut him some slack, he's old, he can't move as fast as the wolf rain pack.) And by the way, for those of you who were wondering, Jaeger is a Wolf that has long ago decided to live like a dog. Next I'm working on a Gundam Seed story, but it's not too serious, (more then a little spoofie). I MAY do a sequel or prequal to this story, I haven't decided, so input is welcome.**

**Love all you readers! (My family can't believe how many people reviewed this story XP)

* * *

**

_Healed Healed Healed! _Tala yipped as she bounced around her cage._ Hey Toboe, Guess what? I'm Healed!_

_I know! _He chuckled._ A little stir crazy?_

_Yep! _She bounced off the wall, growling at it,_ I. Want. To. FIGHT! _After about a minuet she flopped down on her side,_ It's not fair! I want to fight, and you get to have all the fun._

_I wouldn't call it fun. I don't like fighting. _Toboe frowned, dejected._ If only I could leave this place! _He cried, howling his sorrow to the sky.

Stopping suddenly in his tracks, Hige cocked his head, "What was that? Did you hear it?"

"Yeah, I heard it," Tsume grinned, "Toboe."

"Let's move." Called Kiba, as he forged his was ahead towards the fading sun and increasingly, the bright lights of the fight pits.

_You know, you really shouldn't howl like that._

_Shut up._

Shifting her weight Tala looked at her young friend _No really. And...well...about leaving...never mind. she looked away._

_Huh? _Toboe's head snapped around._ What?_

_It's nothing._

_Tala, what's wrong? Are you ok?_

_Fine, pup. I was just thinking things won't be as fun if you up and leave on me. _She stammered.

_You could come..._

_Nah. I like it here._

_Oh... _Toboe started. He may have said more, but at that moment, his handler came and lead him towards the pits.

"Tala, aren't you a good girl! To bad about your leg...you were such a good fighter.." The handler commented as he lead Toboe away.

_That was close. I almost gave away what Jaeger is up to. _She sighed, throwing herself against the cage door again._ I am sooooooooooo out of here! I do not like the way things are going..._ she wined as the door creaked and gave way slightly.

"So this is what a 'fight pit' looks like. I could grow to like it." Tsume growled.

"The old man and I came to one of these once. It was full of vicious dogs. I hope Toboe is alright."

He'll be fine. He's a strong one."

"Yeah, and he's got us here now."

"I feel much sorrow here." Cheza frowned.

"Come on, we won't find anything just standing around here. Let's split up. We're more likely to find him then."

"Good idea, Tsume. Alright. We'll meet back here in three hours. If you find Toboe, don't do anything. I doubt we could fight our way out. Don't draw attention to yourself."

"Chich."

"Right!"

"Yes."

Tsume had been wandering around the fight pits ever since he had split up with the pack. The scarred gray was not known for his patience, and not being able to find his friend was pushing his control to the limit. Luckily, he was smart enough to realize that if he was indeed the on to find the wayward pup, he would most likely attempt to rush out of here with him. "Foolish, Stupid wolf!" he snarled, though whom it was directed could be questioned.

_Free free free free! _Tala yipped as she rushed through the crowd. 'Now let's see if I can't find Toboe' she thought, dodging another kick._ Ajax! Were the fuck are you! _She howled as she ran towards the fight pit.

"What was that?" Quickly pinpointing where the howl had come from he headed towards it. You can imagine his surprise when a small black-and-tan form ran right into him.

_Ow! Move it! _Tala snarled at the human feet.

"Hey! You ran into me." Tsume snarled back.

Freezing in place, Tala looked up right into the face of a very mad Tsume. _CRAP! WOLF! _With that she took off running._ AJAX! This is your fault! I know it! _She cried, rushing around the crowd.

Tsume, who had turned away, quickly rushed after her, "Hey! Come back here!"

No matter how fast she ran, Tala was unable to loose the large gray wolf. He chased her all around the pits, trough the crowd and past the cages. He might have been forced to give up the chase and return to his pack, but then she tripped.

_AHHHHHH!_

"Got you!" Tsume growled as he landed on top of her.

_Damn you! Let me up!_

"Not until you tell me what you know about Ajax." he snarled.

_He's a fighter, that's all I know!_

"Then why'd you run?"

_Geez...I don't know. Could have something to do with you CHASING ME!_

"I don't have time for this!"

_Neither do I!_

"Sir, sir! Are you ok? I'm so sorry sir!" A handler came running up. "I hope she didn't hurt you. Bad Girl!" He roughly grabbed Tala and colored her. "How the hell did you get out?"

_Let me gooooooooooooooo! _she wined.

"That's right, you're a bad girl! Sorry again sir!"

"That's alright, I'm just glad you came when you did," Tsume grinned down at a snarling Tala.

_I'm going to get you for this! _She growled as the handler lead her back towards her cage.

"Hey, Tsume! How'd it go?"

"Not well. I hope you had better luck."

"I found him." Blue smiled. "He was being lead out of the fight pits. I found where they're keeping him"

"Does he know we're here?" Hige asked.

"No."

"Well, It'll be dawn soon. Let's go get our friend."

_Tala! Where on Earth have you been! I've been worried!_

_I went for a walk. _She grinned as the handler locked the cage.

"Now STAY PUT!" and with that the handler walked away.

_A walk? Tala..._

_Night Toboe. _With that, Tala flopped down and promptly fell asleep.


	9. Mistaken Identities and Happy Reunions

**Author's Note: Now for the chapter you've all been waiting for! But first this chapter is dedicated to the 1st, 50th and 100th reviewers in particular and all the other readers and reviewers! As a reminder I LOVE REVIEWS so keep them coming! DON"T FORGET to give me your input, prequel, sequel or leave this one as it is? Also, I'm leaving for college next Monday, so the last chapter may be a little while in coming.

* * *

**

"Over here!"

"Are you sure that this is the one?"

"Positive, I saw him being put in this cage." Growling to herself, Tala rolled over in an attempt to see where the noise was coming from.

"Well, it's about time we found him! It's under this tarp right?"

_What the fuck is going on? _she growled to herself,_ Pist! Toboe, wake up!_ She whispered.

"What was that?" "Probably just a dog growling in it's sleep."

With a silent yawn, Toboe roused shaking his head. _What is it?_

_Shush! Some one is trying to break into your cage!_

That woke him up._ WHAT!_

"Easy now, buddy." Came the muffled response from the other side of the canvas.

_Shush! I think they almost got your cage open! _Tala whined as she ever-so-carefully pushed against her previously broken door.

Just then, Toboe's cage door opened. All that separated him from his freedom was a thick tarp, and what ever was on the other side of it.

"It's open!" "Well, grab him and let's get out of here! This place gives me the willies."

_NO! _Snarled Toboe as he lunged out of the cage, pulling the tarp along with him, right onto the 'person' in front of his cage. Naturally this promptly woke all the other dogs in the area, whom protested the late night disturbance rather loudly.

"Oh this is just great! Kiba do something!" Cried Hige, only to be drowned out but the baying of the dogs.

Tala, now uncovered, decided to take things into her own hands,_ SHUT UP! _She howled as she tossed herself against the door of her cage._ If you don't I swear I'll kill you all! _She snarled as the door cheeked.

Meanwhile, a surprised Tsume was fighting a VERY angry Toboe through a tarp. Toboe, through a mixture of luck and skill, had managed to pin Tsume on the ground. Even though his movements were hampered by the tarp, Toboe continued to bite and snap at his opponents neck. The very same tarp that had caused the mix up was also saving Tsume's life, as a number of those bites scored home.

"OW! Stop it Toboe! It's me Tsume! I said stop!" Gasped the gray as another bite grazed his neck. Of corse, with the tarp muffling his voice, sounded more like "Ow! Pop id —boy! Izme Sue-me! I aid Pop!" Naturally this didn't have the effect he wanted. The rest of the pack, though concerned, could do nothing, for fear of making things worse. The two wolves continued to roll about on the ground. To anyone watching, it was obvious that Toboe had the advantage and was pressing it.

"This is just great!" Cried Hige, "We gotta do something!"

"What would you suggest?" Kiba asked, glancing at the cages where the dogs watched the fight silently. "I wonder why they stopped barking?"

"Who cares! Hello, KIBA, Toboe's going to kill Tsume! I can't believe I just said that!"

"That's ENOUGH TOBOE!" Cried Tsume.

_Huh! _While Toboe didn't recognize the voice, he did hear his name, causing him to hesitate. That split second hesitation was all Tsume needed. With a mighty heave he tossed the smaller wolf against the cages, tarp and all.

"Enough already you stupid pup!" Snarled the gray as he stood up.

_Toboe?_ Whined Tala glancing down at the still tarp below her cage._ Come on, wolf-pup, get up!_

"I come all this way to find you and this is the thanks I get! THAT HURT you idiot!" Growled Tsume as he stopped over to the tarp. When he was less then a yard away, the cage door right in front of him burst outwards. Only a quick jump back prevented Tala's jaws from connecting. "YOU!"

_Leave him alone! _She snarled. Placing herself between Tsume and his goal._ Don't you DARE hurt him, you stupid wolf!_

"Hey, uh, Kiba, I think I figured out why all the dogs stopped barking..." Hige joked. Tala's head snapped around. "Easy now..."

_How many of you are there! _She cried in dismay at the site of three other wolves._ I'm soo Screwed! _She whinnied, Slowly backing up against the tarp.

"To many for you to take." Laughed Tsume.

"Why not just back away from our friend there, and forget this happened? We don't want to fight." Reasoned Kiba.

"Please, we just came for Toboe." Begged Blue.

"Yeah! You did your best, but to be honest with you it doesn't look good." Hige grinned, cracking his knuckles.

_Your right... it doesn't look good... _Tala whinnied feeling Toboe stir behind her, _For you, that is. _Still snarling defiance she lightly kicked the tarp behind her. _Hey, Ajax, ya up yet?_

_OWWW_

_I'll take that as a yes. We seem to have a bit of a problem here...So hurry up and get out from that tarp..._

"That's it! I'm not in the mood for your games!" Snarled Tsume as he lunged for Tala, who just barely dodged out of the way. "Toboe, get up!" he growled, smacking the tarp.

_Hey!_ Tala cried, nipping Tsume,_ Leave him out of this! _she yelped dancing out of reach._ Try and catch me this time!_

"Uh, I really don't think you want to piss him off..." Muttered Hige as she darted past him.

"Watch out!" He snapped as Tsume barreled into him.

Tala darted around and around the larger Tsume, relying on her speed. So preoccupied in dodging the two, no one noticed as a slightly wobbly (you would be to if everyone kept smacking your head) Toboe stumbled out from under the tarp._ What the? _He cried, glancing at the scene before him._ I have got to be dreaming! _Slowly he stood and walked over to where Tsume had cornered Tala.

"Got Ya!"

_Guess again!_ Tala grinned as she leaped onto his back and vaulted behind Toboe. _Go get 'im!_

"You little..." Snarled Tsume spinning around and coming face to face with Toboe.

_Tsume?_ Asked Toboe, before changing into his human form. "Tsume...Tsume is that you!"

"Toboe? Yeah, it's me." Smirked the gray.

"Tsume! I missed you!..." cried Toboe as he hugged his friend.

"It's ok...It's all over...I'm sorry..."

"We missed you!" Called Blue as the rest of the pack joined in.

"Yeah, Chibi, heard you made a name for yourself!"

"Long time no see, Toboe. Looked all over for you, you know."

"Toboe!" Smiled Cheza as she pet him.(for all you who wanted me to do Cheza correctly (I think My head's gonna blow)) "Kiba, this one told you he'd be found. This one missed you, Toboe."

"Everyone! I missed you!" Tala, now thoroughly forgotten slowly backed away from the group.

_...Ok...This is weird... _She whined as she backed into something.

_Ever get the feeling you missed something?_ A voice said from behind her.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _She cried, spinning around. _Jeager! Don't do that! Shit! When the fuck did you get here?_

_Calm down, Tala. I got here just in time for the theatrics. Nice to see the pack reunited, isn't it? _Jeager sighed.

_Huh? This is his pack? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't YOU tell me?_

_Chill, Girlie! I found them about three days ago. These old bones don't move as well as they used to, or I would have gotten here and told you about it before they got here..._

_Oh..._

**

* * *

an ½ hour later**

* * *

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my friend, Tala," Toboe said pulling away from the group. "Tala? Where are you?" He looked around, but Tala was no where to be seen. "Tala! I don't understand...she was right here..." 

"Wait, are you talking about that black and tan dog?" Tsume asked.

"Well, yeah. She's really cool! You'll like her!"

"Yeah, I bet." Grumbled Tsume Rubbing his neck.

"Tala!" Called Toboe, looking around. "I wonder..." With that he ran over to the cages. "Tala?"

_So you're saying that You're a wolf too... Oh, hey Toboe!...Why is it that everyone I run into is a wolf?_

"Tala...What's going on?"

_Ah, you must be Toboe. Nice to finally meet the wolf Tala's been talking about. _Jeager barked, sticking his head out of Toboe's old cage._ You all done?_

"You're the old wolf that told us about Toboe. Thanks." Kiba smiled as the group walked over to the cages.

_No need to thank me. I'm just glad it all worked out. This Lil' lady here's the one to tip me off._

"Oh yeah, Tala, I'd like you to meet Tsume, Kiba, Hige, Blue and Cheza."

_We've met. Charmed...Yo, Jeager, is Cheza that flower person you used to tell me about?_

_You got it, kiddo. _Hoping out of the cage and changing into a Scruffy man, Jeager continued, "Isn't she a sharp one? Runs in the family, Her pop was a regular Eienstein. Come on out Tala, and make nice. Do your grandsire proud."

_Grandsire my ass! You make a lousy grandsire! _She grumbled as she clambered down from the cage.

"This is your grandfather?"

"This is your granddaughter?"

"Yes, not much of a resemblance." Blue frowned.

_That's cause I take after my mom. She was a Doberman_

"So wait..." Toboe started, "You are a wolf...You said you weren't..."

"Well, shucks, pup, she didn't even believe ME when I said there were wolves. To much like her mother..."

"Uh...I'd hate to break this little conversation up, but we probably should get going. The suns coming up." Pointed out Kiba as he headed out of the area.

"We'll continue this later. White is right. Tala, come on." Jeager called as he headed out, "Or do you want to be used as a breeder?"

_Coming!_

"It might be a good idea to disguise yourself as a human..." Tsume commented as she darted past.

_Nope._

In a matter of minuets the pack of wolves had made it to the edge of the fight pits. All that was left for them to do was to pass by the owner's trailer. Slowly, carefully, the pack snuck pass the trailer's door.

BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"What the!"

"RUN!" Cried Kiba over the alarm. The pack didn't need to be told twice, in a flurry of motion all the wolves raced past the door. Cheza was about to follow when the door swung open.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE!" the owner screeched, brandishing a shotgun. It didn't take the brute long to spy Cheza as she tried to dark around the doorway. "GOT YA!" he cackled as he grabbed her arm.

"CHEZA!" Kiba howled as he spun around to rescue the flower maiden.

_I'll get her! _yipped Tala as she shouldered past the other wolves. _Use me for a breeder, will you! _She snarled as she lunged for her former owner.

"WHAT THE! TALA DOWN!" He shouted as he swung his gun like a club. Naturally, She latched onto it. "BAD GIRL! DOWN!" He cried as he released Cheza to grab at his prized fighter.

_RUN! _Cried Tala, leaping away from he man. With that the pack spun away and took off with the fight pit owner shouting after them.

"THEIF! THIEF! THEY'RE STEALING MY PROPERTY!" He panted "TALA HEAL!"

"Does he really think that's going to work?" Panted Hige.

_I donno_...

"TALA!" The man shouted, aiming his gun. "TALA, COME HERE!" When this had no effect, he took aim. "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER YOU SCUM!" He cried firing.

_AIEEEE!_ Tala cried falling as the bullet tore through her shoulder.

"Tala!" Jeager shouted, at his grand-pup's side in a heartbeat. "Tala, are you ok?"

_OWWWWWWWW...That bastard! He shot me! _Slowly she rose._ I'll live...long enough to kill him!_

"We don't have time for this! He's gaining!" Snarled Tsume as a bullet slammed into the ground in front of him.

"Tala! Go with them, I'll handle this guy."

_But_

"Don't argue, just go! I'll catch up with you later!" With that Jeager shoved his grand-pup towards Kiba. "Get going!" He cried.

Nodding in understanding Kiba dragged Tala along, "Come on." He said, leading his pack out of range of the bullets and towards the raising sun.

"TALA! HEAL! YOU THERE! WHERE ARE YOU PLANING ON TAKING MY FIGHTER!"

"Away from you." Jeager snarled rushing at the human.

**

* * *

End.**

**HA! Now I know it was a cheesy way to do things, but hey, I DID A CLIFFIE! Now you people can flame away if you want, but I had to do something to stop the chapter! 7 pages is enough. I really hope you liked it. Also, don't forget to tell me if you want a prequel or sequel...you should be able to tell by now...I'll get the next and FINAL chapter up soon, I hope, and everything that needs explaining will be explained.**


	10. Troubles behind and Journies ahead

**Author's note Sequel is now up. just so you know XD

* * *

**

Hige glanced back over his shoulder as the pack continued to run. 'who is this wolf anyway?' he asked himself, watching Tala as she follwed them. _Kiba! Where are we going, Kiba?_

_Not that much farther,_ the white wolf replied.

_That's not what I meant,_ Hige muttered before continuing, _you said that an hour ago!_ to which the leader didn't even reply.

Hige was right though, Kiba had been saying that for quite a while, all day in fact. While not quite setting, the sun hung low and swollen in the sky, the moon becoming viable in the east. True, the wolf rain pack was used to running for days at a time, but Cheza, Toboe, and Tala were lagging behind. As dusk settled the pack came to the ruins of a box car.

_This is good_. Kiab sighed, _we'll stay here for the night. With that the wolves pilled into to the spacious compartment._

'_cuse me,_ Tala muttered as she walked over Blue to get to the opening of the boxcar. As she reached the front she quickly hopped out, hoping no to wake the others. _I really hate to do this to them, but, I have to go find Jeager,_ she sighed, glancing back to the sleeping wolves_. stupid old hound! If he's dead, I'll kill him! _With a snort,Tala padded of back the way they had come.

She didn't get far before a voice stopped her. "just where do you think you're going?'" Tsume growled.

_I gotta take a piss, got a problem with that?_ she bluffed.

"Oh, really? My mistake, I thought you were sneaking away." He sneered.

_What's it to you if I did?_ Tala snapped.

"Nothing." Tsume shrugged, turning to head back into the boxcar, "but Toboe would be sad, and your friend might have trouble finding you if you go off on you own." Feigning a yawn he slandered back inside.

_Damn it! He's right! _With a snarl, Tala stormed back into the boxcar, not noticing the grin on Tsume's face.

**

* * *

The next morning**

* * *

Kiba waited patiently for the others to finish stretching. Tala watched the other wolves got ready for the day's run. "Let's go," Kiba nodded, once the others had finished. 

As they started to leave, Toboe noticed that his new friend was not following, "Tala, you coming?"

_Nah,I'll wait here for Jeager..._

"Will you now?" Jeager laughed, comming out from behind the bushes.

_Jeager! _She cried runnning over to him. When she reached the older wolf, she wacked him as hard as she could with her paw, _What were you thinking? Don't do that again!_

Ruffiling her ears, he laughed, "Nice to see you to, Tala." He sighed as she ploped down at his feet and pretended to sleep. Looking up at Kiba he smiled, "Going to paradise?"

"Yes."

"Long trip."

"We can handle it."

"Good to hear." Jeager nodded.

"They can come right?" Toboe whined.

"You just want your little friend along..."

"Not true!"

Kiba waited a minute before answering, watching the older wolf. "If they want to," he nodded.

"Thanks for the offer, but we'll have to decline..."

"What? But why?" whined Toboe.

"Well, for one, I'd like some time alone with my grand-pup. For another, Tala needs to learn what it means to be a wolf. She was raised in the pits, after all," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "she doesn't even know how to rummage in a trash can!"

_What's a trash can?_ Tala asked, forgeting she was supposed to be 'sleeping'.

"See what I mean?" He shook his head, "She'll need a lot of work..."

_HEY!_

"But..."

"We'll catch up to you some time. Just not right now. Ready to go Tala?"

_Uh, ok!_ She yipped, getting up. Noticing the look on Toboe's face, she trotted over to him, _aww cheer up! We'll meet again, Ajax. _With that, she ran over to join Jeager. _So... When do you eat?_

"Bye!" called Toboe, still sad as Tala and Jeager trotted off.

Tsume shook his head, "Trust me Toboe, we'll be seeing them again before you know it," he said, full of chagrin.

As the pack turned to go, a started yip was heard in the distance, _Trash can's are used for WHAT? You want me to do WHAT!_

**

* * *

END! This chapter needed to be redone a bit in the middle. I think it got fried when Fanfiction was updating one day...Hope you like it. Don't forget to read the sequel!**


End file.
